Vainement
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: Le court instant pendant lequel Gale va dire au revoir à Katniss, alors qu'il cherche désespérément un moyen de lui avouer qu'il est amoureux d'elle.


« Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

Ces deux phrases tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Elles me donneraient presque la migraine. Primrose sort du petit salon de l'hôtel de justice. Elle est en pleurs. Je le comprends parfaitement : je me retiens de pleurer depuis que ma meilleure amie s'est portée volontaire pour les Jeux de la Faim.

« Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

C'est mon tour, c'est à moi d'y aller. Pourtant je ne fais pas mine de bouger. Et suis soulagé de voir le boulanger de la Veine entrer dans le salon.

Néanmoins, j'ai l'impression qu'il en ressort la même seconde. Je dois sûrement me tromper et je ne suis toujours pas prêt. Mais je m'avance tout de même.

Une masse de cheveux blonds me précède et pousse ma main qui se trouvait sur la poignée. Madge, la fille du maire. J'étais pourtant presque prêt à lui dire au revoir…

Une minute plus tard, alors que je suis toujours à quelques centimètres de la porte, Madge ressort. La broche qu'elle portait ce matin n'est plus épinglée à sa robe. Je n'y prête guère attention et, avant de me faire à nouveau doublé, j'ouvre la porte à la volée.

Catnip. Ma Catnip.

Je la connais par cœur, ma Catnip. Je connais tout d'elle, absolument tout. Et j'ai le cœur qui se serre quand je croise son regard.

Elle a l'air surprise. Pas de voir, cependant, non. Peut-être que ce sont ces précédant visiteurs ?

« Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

A défaut de trouver des mots, les _bons _mots, je lui ouvre mes bras. C'est la seule chose dont je rêve depuis terriblement longtemps, la seule chose dont je suis capable. La serrer dans mes bras. Pour la sentir une dernière fois contre moi, pour la rassurer, pour lui insuffler le plus de courage possible.

Elle reste blottie contre moi pendant un moment. Je sens sa tête dans mon cou, son nez humer mon parfum, ses mains épouser la forme de mon dos, s'adapter instantanément à la forme de mes muscles lorsque je bouge pour la serrer plus fort.

A mon tour, j'essaye de mémoriser, bien que je connaisse ma Catnip par cœur, sa taille, la forme de son corps, ses courbes, son odeur, sa délicieuse odeur.

« Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

Je ne peux pas la laisser partir sans rien lui dire…

Je prépare intérieurement mon petit discours. Je me sens pathétique, néanmoins je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser ma Catnip partir.

_« Catnip… Catnip ! J'ai cru que tu allais me voler. Tu te souviens ? Le jour où on s'est rencontré ! J'ai cru que tu allais me voler ma prise. Et quand je t'ai demandé ton nom, tu as répondu si bas que j'ai entendu « Catnip ». J'avais pas complètement tord, tu attires pas mal les lynx ! On a mis longtemps à s'apprivoiser, toi et moi. De très long mois. Et depuis, ça fait pourtant de longues années, depuis je pense à toi sans arrêt. Avec les autres filles, à l'école, chez moi, à la Plaque... Tout, absolument tout me ramène à toi. j'ai mis un nom dessus il y a quelques mois. Après le nouvel an. Tu étais assise en tailleur sur le comptoir de Sae Boui-Boui, tu plaisantais avec Darius. A propos d'un baiser. Je lui aurais fait avaler milles fois sa langue. Tu es à moi, Katniss Everdeen, tout autant que je suis à toi. Je t'aime, Catnip, je suis amoureux de toi depuis toujours. Alors, reviens, tu veux ? Je t'aime. »_

Une seconde à peine s'est écoulée et immédiatement, je sais que je ne peux décemment pas lui dire tout ça. Mes sentiments pour elle lui feraient peur, à tous les coups.

Malgré tout, il faut que je lui dise. Que je l'aime. Sans parler de vole, d'un lynx fou, de mon obsession… Et surtout des autres filles. Je ne peux pas lui parler des autres filles.

Je reprends donc. _« Je t'aime, Catnip. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis des lustres, depuis toujours en fait… »_

Mais quel mec pathétique je fais !

Je n'ai plus tellement le temps de délibérer, Catnip se détache de moi.

« Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! »

J'aurais voulu lui dire, lui donner, peut-être, une raison de plus de se battre pour revenir. A la place, je lui dis la seule chose qu'elle a déjà du se dire :

« Ecoute, je commence, te procurer un couteau ne devrais pas te poser de difficultés, mais il faut que tu mettes la main sur un arc. C'est ta meilleure chance.»

Ma seule chance de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime, à demi mot, en somme.

« Il n'y en a pas toujours, répond-elle »

Elle a raison. Et j'ai horreur de ça.

« Dans ce cas, fabriques en un. Un arc de fortune vaudra toujours mieux que pas d'arc du tout. »

La conversation qui suit est milles fois trop courte à mes yeux. Les Pacificateurs reviennent épouvantablement vite. Malgré mes supplications, ils m'entraînent dehors. C'est le moment, mon ultime chance de le lui dire clairement avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Ne les laisse pas mourir de faim ! me devance-t-elle »

Comment peut-elle ne serait-ce qu'y penser ?

« Compte sur moi ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ! Catnip,… »

Je vais le lui dire. Il le faut.

« Souviens-toi de…

Cependant les Pacificateurs me forcent à sortir. La porte claque et j'ai à peine eut le temps d'apercevoir son visage inquiet. Seul dans le couloir, je finis ma phrase : « souviens-toi de ça : je t'aime. » Vainement.

* * *

Cher et bon lecteur !

Merci, tout d'abord de ta visite.

Je voudrais profiter, rapidement, de la publication de ce nouvel OS pour remercier les quatre auteurs des reviews que j'ai reçu ! Et leur répondre, éventuellement ?

**guim0veX5 : Je te remercie ! C'est très gentil, j'apprécie beaucoup ! Merci !**

**veronicka**** :****Merci beaucoup ! ça me touche beaucoup !**

**Marinefelton : (****Je crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontré du côté d'_Harry Potter_, Marine ! Il faudra que je vérifie cela !) En tout cas, une team Peeta, hein... Je lui retourne donc le compliment que tu fais à Gale... ;D Même si je l'aime (un peu) bien quand même. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu. **

**clafincadet: ****Exactement mon objectif! Merciiii ! **

Enfin... Je suppose que vous verrez cela que si vous passez par là... Peu importe ! L'espoir fait vivre !

Revenons en au présent maintenant !

J'espère que ça t'a plu, ou au moins diverti, agréablement diverti !

En espérant avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles,

Bonne soirée (ou journée) !

LLM


End file.
